¡¡La tristeza! Y ¡¡La esperanza!
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Amu una chica que era acosada, y asechada, y mas aun amenazada, por un pervertido chico y que un día decide escribir y contar su historia.. One-Shot Capítulo único... eso dependerá de ustedes


**¡La tristeza! Y ¡La esperanza!**

**Prólogo Amu una chica que era acosada, y asechada, y mas aun amenazada, por un pervertido chico y que un día decide escribir y contar su historia..**

**One-Shot Capítulo único...**

Era una noche igual que todas las noches, para todo el mundo, para todos el mundo gira bien pero no para esa joven, ella. Se sentía triste y sola.

Hasta, qué se cansó, de todos, los que la que querían que ella no progresara, y pensó que era mejor vivir sola y muy lejos pero nada ella decide irse de su casa por el eso todas las cosas que le pasan era de mala suerte por que ella trata de ayudar y no lo logra.

una noche oscura la joven bañándose sale una voz de uno de los rincones diciendo déjame verte ella asustada se pone a temblar Amu: ¿quien anda hay? Y sale una voz de un extraño diciendo yo -!Quiero verte¡- y cuando miró por un agujero vio un ojo mirándola y se puso a temblar.

Amu: ¿quien eres?

Xx: eso no importa, Porque yo solo quiero verte pero mi nombre es lo de menos

Amu: vete... Vete de aquí o sino grito...

Xx: tu no eres capaz. Te puedo matar

Amu: hay dios ayúdame.

Lo que más miedo le dio a la joven Amu y eso todavía le duele cada vez que lo piensa

Xx: que lindo cuerpo tienes ahora si te digo mi nombre me llamo Ikuto y tu vas hacer mía Eso tenlo por seguro.

Al yo oír eso me aterrize al ver todo eso y al mirar los ojos de ese hombre seguía acosandome me sentí muy mal Y eh tratado olvidarlo pero no puedo

Aunque eso nadie lo sabe ni lo sabrán a porque el único que sabe decir que la que puedo salir perjudicada soy yo y yo no quiero que todos me señalen dicen que no vargo nada

Odio haber nacido para tener este futuro mejor es preferir morirse porque como q todos la vida le funciona bien menos a mi y todavía me lo pregunto.

¡¿PORQUE SEÑOR?! ¡¿PORQUE A MI?!

Ikuto: eres una niña adorable y con buen cuerpo por eso se que vas hacer mía sin ningún pretexto.

Amu: eso nunca jamás prefiero morir antes que eso

Ikuto: jajaja eso no lo decide tu sino yo

Amu: ooooh ósea que ahora vas mandar en mi vida ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿porque quieres arruinárme la vida? dime. Es lo único que yo quisiera saber,sólo eso

Ikuto: eso nunca lo sabrás y además yo no quiero dañar tu vida solo quiero divertirme, no soy tan sínico

Amu: me das asco sabias te odio mal nacido Ikuto: eso es lo que me gusta de las chicas que me odien al menos a si me dan lo que les pido.

Amu: si tu supieras lo que yo eh pasado y ahora esto no se qué hacer

Ikuto: hacerme caso a mi aunque ya tengo lo que quería ahora no vengas con dramas que no se te dan muy bien

Amu: eres un bastardo déjame en paz. Lo que yo quiero es vivir mi vida como todos los demás y no tener tanto despreció

Ikuto: pero tu no lo tienes

Amu: ¿cómo que no? Si lo tengo de todos modos

Ikuto: y supuestamente tu ¿quien te desprecia? Dime porqué yo no

Amu: porque no eres tu la única cosa mala que me ah pasado porque aquí no termina todo ahora solo esta empezando.

Amu: Yo tengo tres hermanos, uno se llama Nagihiko la otra se llama Ami y mi hermana mayor Lisa. Todo marchaba bien hasta que por estar en problemas busqué protección en la persona equivocada.

Ikuto: ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Dime Porque en realidad no te entiendo?

Amu: que tu eres otro Baka... No se porque todavía me lo preguntas

Ikuto: para que me digas porque me interesa saber de quien te enamoraste

Amu: de sólo pensar en eso me dan ganas de llorar, pero te diré.

Ami: anda Amu dile a Ikuto la historia porque aquí todos queremos saber

Lisa: todos estamos esperando que nos digas la historia porque nosotros queremos saber, anda no seas mala por favor

Amu: ok les diré es que todo paso por culpa de Ami

Ami: como que por mi culpa

Amu: porque tu eras su amiga favorita o me equivoco

Ami: pues no te equivocas hermanita

Amu: ok, voy a empezar cállense...era más o menos lunes cuando empezó mi desgracia Iba hacer un mandado cuando lo vi a el con una linda sonrisa mirando y me pregunto que como me llamo? Yo le dije amu

El me dijo que bonito nombre tienes Amu ¿yo le dije gracias y el tuyo como es?

X: me llamo Shander

Amu: ooooh que lindo

Shander: jajaja gracias

Amu: y de dónde eres porque es mi primera vez que te veo por aquí

Shander: yo soy de un lindo pueblo y tu vives por aquí

Amu: si... Vivo esta misma calle parte abajo

Shander: que bien y tu tienes novio porque me imagino que una chava tan linda como tu no esta sola

Amu: pues no, no tengo términe con el hace mucho tiempo. Bueno hablamos luego tengo que irme adiós

Shander: espera me podrías dar tu número para seguir comunicados

Amu: lo siento pero no mejor nos vemos después y hablamos con más calma te parece

Shander: si claro, hasta luego, oye otra última cosa nos podemos ver en la noche voy a estar por aquí

Amu: ok voy a ver si me dejan salir para donde mi tía, hasta luego

Ikuto: y ya eso era todo

Ami: cállate no vez que ella no ah terminado. Continúa hermana

Amu: llego por fin la hora y volví a verlo tan bonito otra vez que me dio hasta vergüenza y no quería pararme hablar con el, pero lo hice y duramos mucho hasta que me invito a salir

Shander: que harás mañana quieres salir conmigo a comer un helado

Amu: encantada pero si mi mama o mis hermanas se dieran cuentan me mataran

Shander: nos vamos a escondidas

Amu: tu lo pones muy fácil. Pero voy a ver

Ikuto: jajaja eso a mi no se me da

Ami y lisa: podrías callarte queremos escuchar lo que nuestra hermana esta diciendo y además quien te esta haciendo chiste para que te estés riendo

Ikuto: no nada más de las cosas que tu hermanita adorada esta diciendo

Amu: pues entonces no diré nada

Lisa: no hermana sigue

Amu: entonces acordamos para el domingo y salimos nos divertimos tanto que nos olvidamos del mundo

Shander: creo que ya es tarde vámonos te llevo a tu casa

Amu: ok vámonos

Amu: esa noche fue tan bonita y tan poco tiempo tuvimos pero cada día más me gusta más duramos casi un mes saliendo a escondidas y una noche el me dijo que quería hablar con mi padre y mi madre para el venir a la casa y tener más tiempo para hablar y estar juntos yo claramente me negué

Shander: pero porque no quieres que yo hable con tus padres dime

Amu: es que me da vergüenza por ti

Shander: y por mi porque además yo puedo defenderme sólo

Amu: eso yo lo se,me lo has demostrado Hasta qué llego la hora chicos el tuvo el valor y hablo con mis padres y mi mama acepto pero mi padre estaba pensando

Shander: voy a volver hablar con tu padre para ver si se decide

Amu: ok eso creo que será lo mejor. Lisa: porque le dijiste eso

Amu: porque en el tiempo que teníamos viéndonos el era muy cariñoso pero a mi no me gustaba me gustaba otra persona pero esa persona era comprometido

Ami: pues por eso era todo el drama, sólo por estar enamorada de un hombre comprometido con un señor que no te quería

Amu: no era solo un señor era el amor de mi vida y cuando el murió mi vida no era la misma

Lisa: pero Shander no tiene la culpa de que el tipo que te gustaba era comprometido y además no te quería y Shander. Si

Amu: eso lo se pero sólo me utilizo para llegar a donde el quería llegar y pues lo logro y muy bien logrado. Pero mejor le continuó la historia y dejamos los comentarios para otra ocasión

Ikuto: jajaja eso lo dices ahora

Lisa/Ami: cállate neko Hentai (con cara de asesinas)

Amu: mi papa por fin acepto y por fin vino a mi casa y así duramos varios meses hasta que un día lo note muy diferente conmigo y me atreví a preguntarle

Amu: que tienes Shander Shander: nada, es que me llamo mi mama y surgió una urgencia y tengo que irme hablamos luego

Amu: ok, pero cuídate y cualquier cosa me avisas

Shander: ok yo te llamo mi cielo

Amu: y se fue pero me lo encontré raro así que yo salí a dar una vuelta y pase a buscar a mi prima Utau

Utau: hola prima cuanto tiempo, tu no te dejas ver

Amu: es que no estoy saliendo, pero vine a buscarte para ir a dar una vuelta porque estoy aburrida y en mi casa solo hay problemas y mas aburrimiento.

Utau: ya eso esta muy mal pero vamos yo no estoy haciendo nada. Pero nos vamos por la parte de arriba que mi papa está por aquí abajo

Amu: ok iVamos tan entretenidas hablando que no me fije por donde pasaba hasta que ella lo vio y me pregunto

Utau: ¿qué no es ese tu novio?

Amu: si ¿porqué?

Utau: porque el esta muy cerca de ella y ¿¡se están besando!?

Amu: yo haber esto me enfurecí y quise caerle arriba a esa cualquiera que me quito su cariño pero mi prima me detuvo

Utau: vámonos prima no te ensucies tu manos con esta poca cosa

Amu: no prima me encantaría romperle la cara a esta cosa que no se ni como llamarla porque por su nombre no se puede llamar

Utau: es mejor evitar los problemas, no te ensucies tu manos con esta basura que no bale ni un centavo y mucho menos la pena.

Amu: creo que tienes razón vámonos aquí no tenemos nada que hacer

Utau: vámonos ya no te quiero ver pelear (jalando del brazo)

Amu: después de eso vino a mi casa para pedirme perdón el muy sínico y llorando como un niño chiquito suplicándome que lo perdone

Shander: por favor perdóname esa es una amiga nada más

Amu: claro una amiga mira que bien, dile eso a tu madre a ver si ella te cree por que yo no. Aunque me puse a pensar después que el salío de mi casa y llegue a la conclucion de que tenía que perdonarlo para vengarme de el y así lo hice, lo perdone de Baka... cosa que nunca debí hacer porque la que salió perdiendo fui yo por tonta

Utau: hola prima de nuevo como é que sería bueno visitar después de lo que pasó el mes pasado y no vine antes por el trabajo y mi mama que no me dejaba salir

Amu: estoy muy bien,sólo estoy desconcertada por lo que pasó que todavía no lo eh podido olvidar

Utau: bueno ya me voy tengo que tomar el tren antes que me deje

Amu: ok prima yo voy a ver si voy a visitarla. Después que mi prima se fue me ataco una depresión mala me sentía sola sin nadie que me de cariño, amor y comprensión. Ahora viene lo lindo Mientras pasaban los días fui a la escuela y ahí conocí a un lindo chico llamado Kukai

Kukai: hola chica eres nueva aquí,me imagino que sí porque no sales al recreo

Amu: no es mi segundo año aquí lo único es que no me gusta salir aquí me entretengo

Kukai: y con quien sí tu no te veo hablando con nadie, siempre te eh visto sola

Amu: ósea que tu me vives vigilando Kukai: bueno no exactamente es que pasas mucho por mi háblame de ti

Amu: de mi ¿ qué quieres saber ?

Kukai: todo, de donde eres porque tu eres muy linda y tienes novio

Amu: soy de un lindo pueblo y no, no tengo novio

Kukai: ¿como porque tu eres una chica muy bonita?

Amu: porque con el solo pase mucho sufrimiento Después de conocerlo duramos par de días saliendo y la gente estaban anunciando fiesta en un pueblecito un poco lejano y yo iva a ir con el pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes y por eso el no fue yo me fui con mi hermana Ami y su esposo pero no quería ir porque en carro que íbamos a ir era de Shander y yo no me llevaba bien con el, pero fui y en esa noche se ilumino mi mirada cuando vi a un chico que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba y me estaba tirando besos me pareció un poco gracioso ya que no lo conocía. Y yo me reí como nunca y le dije a mi hermana Ami lo que estaba pasando. Pero en la fiesta se armo un problema y todo el mundo empezó a correr y después que todo acabo no lo volví a ver, me dio pena no volverlo a ver. Pero cuando volví y prendí mi Computadora buscando una cosa en Facebook lo vi a el que me mando una solicitud de amigo y empezamos hablar y yo me puse a mirar sus fotos tenía un lindo nombre por lo menos a mi parecer su nombre es Tadase Tadase: hola como estas a ti yo creo que te eh visto

Amu: y yo por igual, pero no me acuerdo donde pero si te eh visto

Tadase: jajaja eres una chica muy divertida y me caes bien y me podrías dar tu número de móvil para llamarte y oír tu voz linda porque me imagino que tu voz es igual que tu

Amu: gracias eres muy adorable

Tadase: de nada corazón

Amu: lo siento ternura pero ya voy a salir y no voy a usar esto hablamos luego

Tadase: ok bueno si te dejo porque yo también tengo algo que hacer, pero cuando volveremos no me vas a dar tu número

Amu: ok, apuntalo es 123*******

Tadase: ok hablamos por mensaje

Amu: y acabando yo de hablar con Tadase me llama el supuesto novio que yo tenía.

Kukai: hola amor como estas y que haces?

Amu: aquí que estaba subiendo una foto en Facebook y tu mi vida

Kukai: yo aquí en el trabajo

Amu: estábamos tan bien hasta que Tadase le dio por conocerme y hasta aprendió a llegar a mi casa y una noche yo estaba sentada en el patio de mi casa hablando con Tadase y pasa mi novio y me mira y se queda riéndose

Tadase: tu lo conoces dime, porque yo creo que lo eh visto

Amu: si ese es mi lo que más me dolió de todo era que no andaba solo sino con una chica de aquí mismo del barrio y era mi prima Utau

Tadase: como el anda contigo y con tu prima ese tipo es fuerte

Amu: así veo, pero no me importa siempre supe que mi prima era capaz de eso y de más que eso mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Tadase: como tu quieras Y de que quieres que hablemos, espera antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta

Amu: ¿Cuál?

Tadase: ¿quieres ser mi novia? Dime porque ya tu no tienes novio ósea que yo puedo serlo

Amu: bueno tu siempre me has caído bien ósea que si, si quiero ser tu novia

Tadase: ok que bien (dice feliz) pues ya somos novios

Amu: no hicimos novios y tenemos ya mucho tiempo siéndolo y estamos muy felices con inconvenientes pero felices

Ami: ósea que eso fue un final feliz

Amu: algo por el estilo, porque mis historias nunca terminan

Lisa: y podrías contarnos más por favor

Amu: eso será luego pero por ahora ya no tengo más nada que contar

Ikuto: hasta que por fin acabas ya yo me estaba durmiendo de tanto hablar de cosas de chicas. Hablen cosa con sentido ósea que tenga que ver con acción, no se magia lo que sea pero cosas interesantes ahora una pregunta ¿qué paso con Kukai?

Amu: a el no lo volví a ver pero si el preguntaba por mi muchas cosas y además yo tenía todas sus direcciones pero no quería verlo. Después me comentaron que mi prima Utau iba a tener un hijo de el y la muy sindica vino a mi casa a invitarme a ser la madrina.

Ikuto: jajaja eso fue una magnífica historia pero sabes que, tanto romance me dio apetito las dejo chicas para que sigan conversando de sus novios (con una sonrisa sarcástica)

Amu: y tu siempre tienes que estar de entrometido en todo Ikuto ¿que no te cansas nunca?

Ikuto: no sea tan dramática, eso no te queda mejor vete hacer oficios que tienes muchos que hacer

Amu: no sea tan ridículo por favor y ya veté de mi casa que lo único que haces es estorbar

Ikuto: no te preocupes tu y yo hablaremos luego

Amu: y según tu de que tenemos que hablar, dime por que yo tengo todo claro y no hay nada que hablar

Ikuto: tu sabes muy bien lo que tu y yo tenemos pendiente

Amu: ¡lagartee de mi casa antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Ikuto: ok, me voy no porque tu me lo pides sino por que tengo que trabajar

Lisa: a que no a divinas quien esta a ya fuera

Ami/ Amu: quien hermana dinos quien

Lisa: el chico de que hablabas y viene con un regalo y con rosas

Tadase: hola amor como estas (le da un beso a Amu en los labios) ¿y que hacían que estaban todo reunidos?

Amu: le estaba contando una historia. Pero ya término y ya podemos irnos

Tadase: ok vayámonos (saliendo de la casa)

Amu: que bueno es recordar en los recuerdos más bonito de tu vida. Esa fue mi historia a que sería mejor si todos se inspiraran y escribieran su historia para nosotras y nosotros leerlas para ver su interesante historia de vida, apuren e porque su talento tiene que salir a la luz. Yo Amu quiero leer sus historias.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren una continuación tiene que dejar sus meditas por el momento quedo en Tadamu aa no lo escribí yo si no mi hermana para que no me vayan a matar**


End file.
